


Interrupted

by Sleeping_beauty02



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Wally and Artemis are too cute, dick is kinda a cock block, not surprised though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_beauty02/pseuds/Sleeping_beauty02
Summary: After a particularly exciting mission Artemis and Wally get alone time..... interrupted that is





	Interrupted

He pushed her against the wall, he loved doing this the feeling of her pressed against him the only thing between the was clothes. They had just come back from a mission that pushed them a little closer to death but now the chemicals filled their brains and the thought of never seeing each other again fueled their actions.   
“Wallyyy” Artemis moaned   
He picked her up and pushed her back against the wall.   
“Artemis” he groaned   
Wally kissed down her neck to her collarbone, her hands digging into his hair. He came back to her mouth and this time she didn’t battle for dominance. She just enjoyed what he was giving her and it was a lot, she was pulled out of thought at the loss of his lips as he sped them to the bedroom. The moved in almost a year ago and they were slightly awkward but now they were very acquainted. He close the door and pushed her against it Artemis kissed him and put her hands under his shirt running over his abs. She lifted his shirt over his head, she trailed her hands over his upper body. He lifted her shirt off of her and then set her on the bed he uncliped her bra and pulled it off massaging her breast she moaned as he trailed kisses down from her neck to her belly she pulled him up to kiss him. He slipped his hand in the waistband of her pants and slide them down and threw them across the room suddenly there was a knock at the door. They stopped.   
“Who could that be?” Artemis complained considering she was basically naked and very worked up.   
“ I don’t know someone from the team probably” Wally he said as he got up to go check at this point all he had on was sweatpants but he didn’t care. He looked through the peephole and sure enough it was Dick. He opened the door just in time for Artemis to walk out in Wally’s shirt which was basically a nightgown on her.   
“ hey sorry to bother you, I know it’s late but I wanted to talk to you about something—“ he noticed how Wally was shirtless and how disheveled Artemis was considering she was wearing his shirt.   
“ you couldn’t of called or waited till morning it’s 12 AM” Artemis complained  
“ oh I see that now” dick felt awkward but nonetheless chuckled   
“I’ll see you tomorrow when you’re not in the middle of something”   
“Ok goodnight” Wally waved as Dick turned around and left   
“Now where were we?” Wally closer the door and scooped up Artemis   
“ I bet next time he’ll call first”   
“ hopefully” Wally said as he wiggles his eyebrows. Artemis rolled her eyes and kissed him and they continued where they left off.


End file.
